Power supply units (PSUs) supply power to motherboards of computers. However, if a timing sequence of a power-good signal of a PSU does not match a timing sequence of a power-good signal of a chip of a motherboard, or if a voltage of the power-good signal of the PSU does not match a voltage of the power-good signal of the chip of the motherboard, the motherboard would not operate.